Action of 7 October 1795
First French Republic |combatant2= |commander1=Rear-Admiral Richery |commander2=Commodore Taylor |strength1=6 ships of the line 3 frigatesCust p.307Castex p.93 |strength2=3 ships of the line 4 frigates 31 merchantmenKippis p.256 |casualties1=light |casualties2=1 ship of the line captured 30 merchantmen capturedCastex p.93Dull p.143 }} The Action of 7 October 1795 was a naval engagement of the French Revolutionary Wars during which a French squadron led by Rear-Admiral Joseph de Richery captured a large British convoy of thirty-one merchant vessels. The British convoy, escorted by three ships of line and several frigates under Commodore Thomas Taylor, sailed from Gibraltar and were intercepted on 7 October by a French squadron, one of the two who managed that year to evade the British blockade of Toulon.James p.274 During the action the French ships captured a British 74-gun ship of line and all but one merchantmen. Shortly after, they bore his prizes triumphantly in Cadiz.Yonge p.471 Strangely it was not until 1812 when the Royal Navy decided to increase the number of his escort vessels.Corvisier p.173 Engagement On the morning of 7 October, off Cape St Vincent, the British Mediterranean Fleet, which consisted of about thirty merchant ships richly laden sailing to Great Britain and convoyed by the ships of line [[French ship Censeur (1782)|HMS Censeur]], [[HMS Bedford (1775)|HMS Bedford]], [[HMS Fortitude (1780)|HMS Fortitude]] and four frigates under Commodore Thomas Taylor’s command,Kippis p.256 fell in with a French fleet led by Rear-Admiral Joseph de Richery consisting of six ships of line and three frigates. This fleet, which was being pursued unsuccessfully since two days before by a squadron of equal force sent by Admiral Hotham,Cust p.307Yonge p.371 had been dispatched in mid-September by the French Admiralty from Toulon to sail to Newfoundland to attack the British fishing industry,Corvisier p.173 and came across with the British fleet. As soon as the French fleet was sighted, Commodore Taylor made the signal for the convoy to disperse and ordered his ships to form a line of battle to allow time for the merchant vessels to escape.James p.274 The French frigates were dispatched to prevent its escape and they succeeded in capturing almost all of the convoy.Kippis p.256 During the engagement HMS Censeur lost her topmasts, and with no possibility of escape, she struck her colours to three French ships of line which had cut off her retreat. HMS Bedford and HMS Fortitude, with the other warships, managed to escape. Aftermath Several days later the French fleet triumphantly entered the Spanish port of Cadiz. Thirty merchantmen, the entire convoy with the exception of a single vessel, had been captured,Yonge p.371 and the 74-gun ship of line Censeur, taken by the British five months before during an action off Genoa, had been recaptured. The damage inflicted to the British commerce by this action, together with other attacks against British merchant convoys near Jamaica and off Rochefort, was heavy.Castex p.93 Between 1793 and 1801 the French captured 5,557 British merchant vessels,Corvisier p.173 inflicting desperate losses to Great Britain and forcing the British to sail in convoy and patrol the regular routes to avoid heavier losses.Corvisier p.173 References Bibliography * Cust, Edward (1859). Annals of the wars of the eighteenth century, compiled from the most authentic histories of the period: 1783–1795. Mitchell's Military Library. * Castex, Jean-Claude (2004). Dictionnaire des batailles navales franco-anglaises. Presses Université Laval. ISBN 978-2-7637-8061-0 * Kippis, Andrew (1796). The New annual register, or, General repository of history, politics, and literature for the year .... Printed for G.G.J. and J. Robinson. * Dull, Jonathan (2009). The Age of the Ship of the Line: The British and French Navies, 1650–1815. U of Nebraska Press. ISBN 978-0-8032-1930-4 * James, William; Chamier, Frederick (1860). The naval history of Great Britain, from the declaration of war by France in 1793, to the accession of George IV, Vol. 1. R. Bentley * Yonge, Charles Duke (1866). The history of the British navy: from the earliest period to the present time, Vol. 1. R. Bentley. * Corvisier, André; Childs, John (1994). A dictionary of military history and the art of war. Wiley-Blackwell. ISBN 978-0-631-16848-5 * Batailles navales de la France, Onésime-Joachim Troude, Challamel ainé, 1867, vol.2, p. 437 Category:Conflicts in 1795 Category:Naval battles of the French Revolutionary Wars Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles involving Great Britain Category:Battles and conflicts without fatalities